1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to power management of a multimedia device, and for example, to a multimedia device that may manage power while the multimedia device moves and a power management method of the multimedia device.
2. Description of Related Art
As high-definition (HD) multimedia is provided, the number of users that want to receive HD multimedia regardless of time and place is increasing. Accordingly, portable multimedia devices that may provide HD multimedia have been proposed. One such proposed portable multimedia device, for example, is a portable digital television that may provide HD broadcast content.
Since most portable multimedia devices have a built-in battery, technologies that may effectively reduce battery consumption are required.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the technical concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the technical concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public.